Molested
by chotacouple
Summary: Tentang Lee Hyukjae dan toilet 'umum'. Masuk kedalam jebakan seorang bocah ternyata benar-benar membuatnya gila. HaeHyuk! 2S. Peringatan keras: PWP! Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan menunggu diluar.
1. Chapter 1

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance—PWP!

Rate: M (not for underage)

Length: 2. 117 words [Twoshot]

WARNING! YAOI, OOC, AU, Non-EYD, typo(s), Mengandung banyak unsur dewasa—terutama rape!

* * *

**Bagian awal**

* * *

"Hei.. Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet!"

Seorang namja berambut merah berseru, menghentikan langkah teman-temannya. Kakinya melompat-lompat kecil dengan kedua paha yang merapat, sementara tangannya berada di selangkangan—memasang pose ala orang lagi kebelet.

Salah satu dari mereka mendecih pelan mendengar rengekan temannya yang terlalu kekanakkan.

"Cih, anak berandal itu pantang sama yang namanya kebelet pipis, tahu!" Ujarnya, membuat namja berambut merah tadi melotot tajam.

"Peduli setan, aku benar-benar tak tahan!"

"Memang mau dikeluarkan dimana?" Tanya namja lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat seraya menaiki motornya yang terparkir di sisi arena lintasan balap.

Oh, mereka habis balapan rupanya.

"Dimana saja deh, kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul!" Ujar namja itu, lalu menaiki motornya dan langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang saling berpandangan dan geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

Ngapain jauh-jauh, coba? Itu di belakang kan ada pohon!

Dasar bodoh..

Ah, ya—Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Lee Hyukjae, seorang mahasiswa semester tiga yang hobinya balapan liar. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun ini, catatan kenakalannya sudah menumpuk. Ia sering pergi ke bar, meminum minuman keras—walau pada akhirnya ia mabuk hanya karena seteguk wine—bahkan berkencan dengan banyak wanita dewasa.

Hyukjae menepikan motornya di depan sebuah bangunan berukuran 5x5 meter yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya balapan tadi, dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'toilet umum'—serta sebuah lambang yang tak terlalu diperhatikan olehnya—yang tergantung di depan pintu. Tanpa ragu, ia memasuki tempat tersebut setelah memastikan bahwa motornya aman.

Toilet tersebut diakui Hyukjae cukup bersih untuk ukuran sebuah toilet umum. Memiliki wastafel dengan sabun cuci tangan yang isinya masih penuh dan sebuah bilik toilet yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar dengan sebuah closet duduk—yang jarang sekali dipakai pada toilet umum seperti ini. Di sisi kiri dan kanan toilet terdapat masing-masing sebuah kotak tisu yang entah gunanya untuk apa, serta sebuah tempat sampah di sisi pojok toilet.

Lantainya pun bersih, tak ada tanda-tanda bekas alas kaki manusia yang mengotori lantai—dan terpenting, nyaman.

Kalau yang seperti ini, sih, persis seperti toilet-toilet di pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul!

Tapi, satu hal yang membuat Hyukjae bingung, tak ada seorangpun penjaga yang duduk manis dengan secangkir kopi hangat yang duduk berjaga di luar toilet seperti di toilet umum lain.

Apakah mereka sedang pergi keluar?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Hyukjae segera membuka retsleting celana jeansnya, lalu menurunkannya beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya. Menikmati rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti kejantanannya.

Uh, akhirnya hasrat yang sedari tadi dipendam olehnya berhasil ia keluarkan juga!

Tiba-tiba sebuah bau asing menyapa indra penciuman Hyukjae, membuat namja manis itu merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang menegang, hm?" Hyukjae bergumam sendiri seraya mengelus benda kebanggaannya. Ia agak terkejut juga saat melihat kejantanannya agak terbangun walau tak sampai sempurna.

Semakin lama, bau itu semakin tercium, membuatnya jadi merinding sendiri. Tapi bukannya menyelesaikan acara buang airnya, Hyukjae malah meremas-remas kejantanannya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia terangsang.

"S-sial, bau apaan sih ini?" Geramnya sambil mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tempo pelan.

Ia tahu pasti, kejantanannya ini tak akan pernah puas hanya dengan _handjob _biasa. Setidaknya ia harus membayangkan seorang gadis cantik tengah melakukan _blowjob_ padanya dulu baru bisa menuntaskan hasratnya yang satu ini!

Masa iya sih, dia harus memikirkan hal-hal mesum di tempat umum nan rawan seperti ini? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai namja keren kalau sampai ketahuan!

Tapi kalau tak segera dituntaskan, dia sendiri yang bakalan menderita. Rasanya kan sangat menyakitkan, gimana kalau dia malah menggelinjang di atas motor?

Setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai kemungkinan tak masuk akal yang berputar di kepala merahnya, Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuntaskannya disini.

Lagian udah kepalang basah, kan?

Hyukjae mengubah posisinya yang semula berdiri menghadap closet menjadi duduk diatas closet. Setelah menurunkan segala macam celana yang membalut paha mulusnya, ia segera mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan memulai aksi nekat nan gak tau tempatnya.

Dimulai dari memijat kejantanannya yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dengan perlahan dan rupanya cukup membuat matanya terpejam nikmat. Pijatan-pijatan lembut yang berasal dari kedua tangan mulusnya lama-lama tergantikan oleh kocokan ringan yang membuatnya mendesah tertahan—keenakan.

"A-akhh.. Errhh" Hyukjae mengerang pelan ketika dirasakannya kejantanannya yang telah dibasahi cairan precum itu mulai berkedut. Beberapa kocokan bertempo cepat lagi, dan dia akan..

Akan..

Ya, sedikit lagi!

U-ugh..

H-hampir! Hampir—

BRAK!

Hyukjae berjengkit kaget ketika seseorang mendobrak bilik toiletnya. Refleks, tangannya menghentikan kocokan di kejantanannya dan menutupinya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Namja yang tadi mendobrak pintu toilet Hyukjae mendadak bengong.

Hyukjae menatap namja itu sengit.

"M-mau apa kau, namja mesum?!" Pekik Hyukjae seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja itu, nggak sopan. Sementara yang ditunjuk nampaknya belum berniat menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga lebar.

"Ng-ngapain kamu... Disini?" Tanya namja asing itu dengan tatapan aneh. Hyukjae mendengus. Gak kebalik tuh pertanyaan? Namja ini sakit atau lagi ngomong sama kaca?

"Kamu yang ngapain disini? Pakai acara dobrak-dobrak segala! Budayakan ngantri, dong!" Ujar Hyukjae, masih belum puas nyemprot namja di hadapannya ini.

"Bu-bukan, aish—Masa kamu nggak liat logo toilet wanita di depan pintu masuk?"

Hyukjae yang udah terlanjur sewot itu tak ambil pusing dengan fakta bahwa ini adalah toilet wanita—pantas saja bersih!—yang dia pikirkan adalah mau apa namja asing ini masuk, dan lagipula—seingatnya, pintu toiletnya tadi terkunci, kok!

"Kamu sendiri udah tau ini toilet wanita ngapain masuk? Pergi, sana!" Usir Hyukjae sambil nendang-nendang namja di hadapannya dengan membabi buta, tak peduli kejantanannya yang masih telanjang itu terpampang bebas di hadapan namja tadi. Kesal, namja tadi segera mengunci pintu dan menutup tutup closet, lalu mendorong namja manis itu kesana.

"Ya, kau gila? Kau mau ap—emphh!" Omongan Hyukjae terputus ketika namja asing itu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

Apa-apaan nih orang? Udah main nyelonong masuk, liat barang kebanggaan Hyukjae secara cuma-cuma, sekarang main cium-cium, lagi!

Hyukjae memberontak dalam ciumannya, berusaha menjauhkan tubuh namja itu dari tubuhnya, tanpa menyadari tangan namja itu yang bergerak kearah tempat tisu toilet.

"A-ah, lepaaas.." Hyukjae masih belum menyerah. Kali ini ia memukul-mukul punggung namja itu, berharap namja itu tiba-tiba mati sesak karena pukulannya.

GREP!

Mata Hyukjae membelalak ketika dirasakannya namja itu menarik tangan kanannya dan mengikatnya dengan seutas tali, begitupun tangan kirinya. Setelah dirasa Hyukjae tak akan bisa lepas, namja tersebut melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya, menyeringai menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menatap takjub tangannya.

E—EHHHH?

"Wah.. Alat ini bisa mengeluarkan tali, ya?" Hyukjae bergumam kagum ketika mengetahui bahwa di dalam kedua kotak tisu yang dipasang bersebrangan tersebut ternyata terdapat masing-masing seutas tali yang bisa terikat dengan kencang.

_He.. Hebat, persis di film-film!_ Batin Hyukjae, gak penting.

Sepertinya dia nggak nyadar kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Kau—" Namja asing itu mulai buka suara, "—memasuki wilayahku dengan sembarangan—" Ia lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, "—membuatku tak bisa menikmati tubuh yeoja seksi malam ini.." Hyukjae bergidik melihat namja itu.

"...kau harus membayarnya." Mata Hyukjae membulat sempurna. B-bayar apaan? Kalau uang sumbangan toilet doang sih, gampang!

T-tapi kok.. Hyukjae merasakan firasat buruk, ya?

Belum sempat otaknya yang berkapasitas pas-pasan mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, lagi-lagi namja asing itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir seksi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae kembali terkejut. Sayang, ia tak bisa berontak. Ikatan di kedua tangannya sangat kuat!

Namja itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus Hyukjae. Hyukjae melotot ketika namja dihadapannya terus memperdalam ciumannya, memaksa Hyukjae untuk membalasnya.

_Baiklah kalau kau memaksa.._

Batin Hyukjae—mendadak berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah kompetisi. Seringaian sadis terulas di bibir tebalnya, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang benar-benar akan di terimanya akibat kelakuan sintingnya ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukjae langsung membalas ciuman namja asing itu, menyerangnya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang lebih lincah. Ia akan mempertaruhkan gelarnya sebagai seorang _good kisser_ kali ini, dan dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu.

Namja asing tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasa si korban mulai bersikap agresif, tidak menjerit-jerit minta tolong seperti korban pemerkosaan kebanyakan. Apakah keputusannya—yang sebenarnya kepepet karena sudah terangsang berat—ini adalah jalan yang benar?

Masa bodoh deh, yang penting malam ini dia puas!

Tak mau kalah, namja itu lagi-lagi membelit lidah Hyukjae, mengajak lidah itu bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang paling dominan. Saling kulum, jilat, hisap, gigit—seakan tak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding kegiatan mereka ini. Hyukjae juga mulai menikmati permainan mendadak mereka dan pada akhirnya, ia sendiri yang terbuai dalam ciuman panas namja asing—yang tampan—itu.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi saling menghisap, hingga akhirnya kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen menyadarkan mereka untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang sedari tadi mereka lakukan. Dengan penuh rasa tidak rela, namja asing itu melepas ciumannya dengan Hyukjae.

"A-ah, Hah.. Hah.. H-hebat juga kau!" Komentar Hyukjae ditengah kesibukannya mengatur nafas, padahal wajahnya sudah merah padam ketika menyadari bahwa ciuman mereka tadi berhasil membuatnya mabuk. Ciuman namja tadi benar-benar nikmat, Hyukjae yang merupakan seorang _good kisser_ saja sampai kewalahan dibuatnya!

_Cium aku lagi, dong.._

_W-what the heck?!_ Hyukjae ingin menampar pipinya sendiri ketika kalimat nista itu terngiang di kepalanya jika saja tangannya tak terikat. Tapi kenyataannya, tangannya masih terikat dengan sangat kuat.

Ah, benar. Dia masih terikat.

"Um—H-hei, namja asing! Lepaskan ikatanku, dong! Aku ingin pulang, nih. Aku janji tak akan kesini lagi besok, tapi—lepaskan aku, ya?" Ujar Hyukjae, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

Namja itu mendecih pelan.

_Enak saja mangsa seenak ini harus di lepaskan.._

_Dalam mimpi-pun aku tak sudi!_

Batin namja itu, diam-diam menyeringai. Ia menggeleng pelan, menatap mata Hyukjae dengan tajam.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae." Ujar namja asing itu tiba-tiba, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit heran. Ngapain ini orang tiba-tiba ngajakin kenalan?

"I-iya, Donghae, lepaskan ak—"

"Tidak mau."

Hyukjae menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae padanya.

"Ap.. Apa?"

"_Are you fucking deaf?_ Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!" Ujarnya, tidak ingin dibantah.

Ck, ternyata namja bernama Donghae ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Hyukjae.

Mau tak mau, Hyukjae harus mengandalkan otak-berkapasitas-kecilnya untuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

_Tuhan bersamamu, Hyuk.._

Dan disaat Hyukjae mulai memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri, Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil dompet Hyukjae.

GREP

Mata Hyukjae membulat.

"Hei, kau mau mencuri, ya?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan ekspresi sok garang. Donghae mendengus, tak terima dirinya dibilang maling. Enak aja! Gini-gini, ini toilet dia bangun menggunakan harta orang tuanya yang nggak habis-habis sampai tujuh turunan, tahu!

Ah, ya—jadi, toilet mewah nan mirip sama yang di dalam mall ini adalah toilet milik Lee Donghae, calon pewaris tunggal Lee Corporation yang kesuksesannya sudah tak diragukan lagi.

Tunggu—terus ngapain dia bikin toilet umum?

Nah, nah.. Berhubung namja mesum ini berotak kriminal, jadi ia berpikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba kebelet pipis di tengah jalan untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Jadi, dibangunlah toilet yang sebenarnya khusus wanita ini dengan menggunakan kekayaan kedua orangtuanya!

Dan aroma yang Hyukjae cium tadi bukan muncul tanpa alasan..

Donghae yang memang dari awal sudah berjaga di sekitar sana, menyelinap masuk dan menyemprotkan aroma yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi terangsang berat. Dan disaat itulah, Donghae akan membuka pintu toilet menggunakan kunci, dan mengunci mereka berdua di dalam sana.

Bisa dibilang, itu adalah trik Donghae dalam menjebak para korbannya..

Aduh, jenius banget pemikiran orang bejat yang satu ini!

Kembali ke cerita, saat ini Donghae tengah memandangi kartu tanda pengenal milik Hyukjae yang terselip di dompetnya.

**Lee Hyukjae.**

**Seoul, 04 April 1995**

Donghae menyeringai.

"Hm, jadi—" ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk menatap Hyukjae, "Kau mau kupanggil siapa?"

Hening.

Hyukjae tak menjawab pertanyaan tak penting yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

"Hyukjae, Hyukkie, atau— Hyung?"

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hyung?" Ia menatap Donghae dengan wajah _shock_, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae barusan.

"Lee Donghae, 17 tahun. Bangapseumnida~!" Donghae kembali memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara formal, kali ini disertai _bow_ dan cengiran di bibirnya, sangat berkebalikan dengan tatapan dinginnya pada Hyukjae tadi.

.

Seorang namja berambut kecoklatan terlihat mengaduk-aduk minuman bersoda dihadapannya dengan bosan. Bibirnya berkali-kali menggerutu kesal, membuat pemuda satunya yang berambut hitam merasa jengah.

"Dimana sih Hyukkie? Lama sekali!" Ujar namja itu, Kyuhyun, yang rupanya sudah bosan menunggu. Sementara Yesung, temannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya menghela nafas berat.

"Kita cari saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, karena tak biasanya temannya yang satu itu 'membolos' dari acara nongkrong mereka. Yesung berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Kurasa dia sudah pulang, mungkin kelelahan setelah memenangkan balapan tadi. Jadi lebih baik tak usah," Kata Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal, namun ia menuruti ucapan Yesung untuk tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Kutelepon saja deh.."

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari kontak Hyukjae dan segera menghubunginya.

Di _reject_?

Tak menyerah, Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi panggilan keluarnya.

PIP!

_"Yeobo—ahh! Kyuhhh, jangan hubungi aku dulu! Aku sedang berada di ambang hidup dan mati, nih!"_

"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu, heh?"

_"Nggh- akh! Ya! Sakit, bocah!"_

"Ka.. Kau dimana, Hyuk? Beritahu aku!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada panik yang mau tak mau membuat Yesung menatapnya seakan bertanya ada-apa?

_"Aku.. Ah, aku- nyaah! Aku sedang diminta umma menjaga sepupuku yang masih boca..ahh, uang jajanku bisa dipotong kalau tak menurut. A-annyeong!"_

PIP!

Arghh—Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

_Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang terjadi pada namja monyet itu?_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Jajaja~ Ini NC pertama gue di sepanjang sejarah gue hidup di dunia! *tapiboong*

Dosa pertama pasca ramadhan, nih. Langsung PWP lagi, padahal baru pemula. Dari kemarin pengen upload tapi masih takut. Ini nekat sebenernya, warningnya buat 17+ sementara gue sendiri masih underage... Jadi? Ya tarik kesimpulan aja-_-

Pokoknya, Hyukjae gue bikin berontak-tapi-brengsek disini, jadi buat yang ngarepin innocent!Hyuk? Cari Fic lain aja. Selesai. -w-

Chapter dua udah gue selesaiin kok, tinggal nunggu respon dari readers aja. Enaknya kapan dipublishnya? Besok? Minggu depan? Taun depan? Tunggu gue 17 taun? *digiling*

Oh ya, buat yang udah terlanjur baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Kritik dan saran boleh, asal jangan makian, terutama sama castnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance—PWP!

Rate: M (not for underage)

Length: 3.850 words [Twoshot]

WARNING! YAOI, OOC, AU, Non-EYD, typo(s), Mengandung banyak unsur dewasa—terutama rape! NC-17 (atau 21?)

* * *

**Bagian akhir**

* * *

Hyukjae mendelik tak percaya.

Bocah?

Dia kalah bejat dari bocah dihadapannya?

Ah—Hentikan itu, Hyuk!

"A-anu.. Apakah aku akan diperkosa?" Sebuah pertanyaan besar yang bersarang di otak Hyukjae telah berhasil ia keluarkan, walaupun membuat Donghae _sweatdrop_.

"Begitulah.." Donghae mengangguk santai, mengiyakan pertanyaan bodoh Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan mulut megap-megap. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai seorang berandal yang _straight _lahir batin ini jika keperawanannya direnggut oleh seorang bocah?

"Sudahlah.." Suara berat Donghae menginterupsi kegalauan Hyukjae, "...mau bagaimanapun, kau tak akan bisa kabur. Jadi, nikmati saja." Lanjutnya.

Hyukjae melotot.

"Ja.. Jangan bercanda! Aku ini _straight_, tahu!" Pekik Hyukjae, mulai mencoba untuk kembali memberontak. Tak ada kata 'kalah melawan bocah' di dalam kamus hidupnya!

"_Straight_, eh?" Donghae tertawa ala psikopat, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sok misterius. "..Aku juga...,"

Hyukjae manyun-manyun sendiri.

"Ka-kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Aku punya banyak kenalan noona seksi, kok. Bagaimana?" Sahutnya, membuat Donghae jengah.

"Na-ah, aku tak tertarik. Bagaimana kalau menikmati hidangan yang sudah tersaji dihadapanku, hm?" Tolak Donghae seraya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang namja manis kesakitan karena.. Hasrat yang tak terpuaskan?" Lanjutnya, lalu kembali terkekeh layaknya seorang maniak.

"Aku tak setega itu, sayang.." Donghae meraih dagu Hyukjae, lalu menjilat pipi mulus Hyukjae dengan seduktif.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hyukjae berdering, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Donghae segera merogoh saku celana Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

"Kyuhyun? Mengganggu saja,"

"Be-berikan padaku!" Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae acuh, lalu memutus sambungan telpon. Namun nampaknya pemuda Kyuhyun itu kembali menelpon, membuat Donghae terpaksa memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"Lima menit!" Ujar Donghae seraya meremas gemas kejantanan Hyukjae yang masih terbangun.

PIP!

"Yeobo—ahh! Kyuhhh, jangan hubungi aku dulu! Aku sedang berada di ambang hidup dan mati, nih!" Sembur Hyukjae di sambungan telepon seraya melirik Donghae yang tengah tersenyum puas. Namja itu masih bermain-main dengan kejantanan Hyukjae, terkadang mengelus atau menyentilnya dengan sengaja.

_"M-mwo? Apa maksudmu, heh?"_

"Nggh- akh! Ya! Sakit, bocah!" Hyukjae kembali memekik ketika sentilan-sentilan yang dilayangkan Donghae di kejantanannya berubah menjadi tamparan-tamparan dan remasan-remasan kasar.

_"Ka.. Kau dimana, Hyuk? Beritahu aku!"_

Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dengan datar, menunggu perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Hyukjae selanjutnya. Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Aku.. Ah, aku- nyaah!" Hyukjae kembali melirik Donghae yang menarik kejantanannya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Aku sedang diminta umma menjaga sepupuku yang masih boca..ahh, uang jajanku bisa dipotong kalau aku tak menurut. A-annyeong!" Kata Hyukjae akhirnya. Ia segera mematikan sambungan mereka dan merelakan ponselnya direbut oleh Donghae.

"Alasan yang bodoh, tapi cukup pintar.." Ujar Donghae seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae yang hanya berdiam diri. Merasa tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari namja di hadapannya, ia segera mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Hyukjae menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak terbuai dan kehilangan kendali.

Tak kehabisan akal, Donghae kembali meremas kejantanan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae memekik dan ia dapat dengan mudah melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut sang mangsa.

Hyukjae pasrah, tak membalas ciuman Donghae dengan agresif seperti tadi. Matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang masih dilumat dengan kasar oleh Donghae. Merasa bosan dengan lidah Hyukjae yang terlalu pasif, Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Hyukjae, menciumnya dan memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang membuat tubuh Hyukjae merinding.

"Perlukah kuberi tanda..?" Tanya Donghae dengan bibir yang menempel ke tengkuk Hyukjae, otomatis membuat suara bergetar yang membuat Hyukjae merasa merinding sekaligus geli.

"A-ah..." Hyukjae mendesah tertahan. Leher adalah salah satu titik sensitifnya, _for every girl he had having sex with's sake!_

Donghae menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "...mendesah berarti iya,"

Donghae mengecup perpotongan leher Hyukjae, lalu menjilatnya dan menancapkan gigi-gigi putihnya disana, membuat Hyukjae meringis pelan. Donghae melumat hasil gigitannya hingga berwarna keunguan dan berhenti sejenak untuk melihat hasil kerjanya.

Sempurna.

Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae melepas jaket kulit beserta kaus yang Hyukjae kenakan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan membuat banyak tanda yang serupa di daerah sekitar bahu dan leher Hyukjae, lalu jilatannya turun semakin kebawah dan berhenti di _nipple_ berwarna pink kecoklatan milik namja itu.

"Selamat makan~!" Gumam Donghae sebelum meraup _nipple_ Hyukjae, melumat dan menghisapnya—kembali mencoba membuat tanda kepemilikan disana.

Sembari menghisap _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae, tangan Donghae bergerak menuju nipple kiri Hyukjae, meremas dan memilin dengan pelan. Sementara kejantanan Hyukjae ia gesekkan dengan kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana jeans, membuat Hyukjae melenguh keenakan. Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya, tak tahan dengan segala rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Hentikaaan..hhh... Sial.."

Donghae melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Hyukjae sekedar untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hyukjae saat ini, dan dia cukup puas dengan hal itu. Mata yang terpejam erat, bibir bawah yang digigit dengan keringat yang mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya.

Pose yang menggoda, eh?

"Hmm, kau begitu nikmat, sayang.." Bisik Donghae dengan suara rendah di telinga Hyukjae seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan penuh minat.

Donghae kembali menggoda Hyukjae dengan memainkan nafasnya, membuat Hyukjae merasakan hawa panas disekitar tengkuknya. Hyukjae hanya mengerang tertahan tanpa melakukan apapun, membuat Donghae merasa gerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kasar malam ini?" Dengan perlahan, Donghae kembali meraih tengkuk namja itu dan melumat bibir plump Hyukjae dengan intensitas yang lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hei, buka matamu, atau..." Donghae mendesis ditengah-tengah ciumannya, "...ucapkan selamat tinggal pada penis kecilmu, Nona Lee." Ancam Donghae dengan nada berbahaya. Sontak, Hyukjae langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya, menatap bocah yang tengah melahap bibirnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"PUNYAKU TIDAK KECIL!"

Pekik Hyukjae di tengah ciuman mereka, sementara Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan. Mungkin tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain menyerah pada bocah gila di hadapannya ini. Sejenak terngiang di benaknya sebuah pepatah bejat yang mengatakan, _jika kau tak bisa melawan saat diperkosa, maka nikmatilah_.

Dengan penuh emosi, dibalasnya lumatan kasar Donghae dengan lumatan yang tak kalah kasar.

"Sshhh... Ahhhh,"

Kedua pemuda itu kini saling melilitkan lidah mereka, bergerak ke sembarang arah untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Saling menjilat, melumat, menghisap dan mengigit lidah masing-masing lawan. Perlahan, Donghae membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan membuangnya ke lantai, menunjukkan otot tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk di kulit tan-nya. Hyukjae menatap tubuh bocah yang masih menciumnya ini, sedikit terkejut karena tubuh bocah ini ternyata lebih bagus dari apa yang Hyukjae bayangkan.

Aroma maskulin yang menguar-nguar dari tubuh Donghae secara tak sadar membuat Hyukjae terlena, dan mulai mengerang tak karuan. Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah Hyukjae yang mulai memerah. Tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Hyukjae, Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencondongkannya kearah namja itu, berniat melepas skinny jeans-nya yang sebenarnya ingin ia lenyapkan sejak tadi.

Setelah skinny jeans beserta boxernya berhasil ia turunkan, Donghae kembali menindih paha mulus Hyukjae dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sama-sama telah menegang—kali ini tanpa penghalang apapun.

Hyukjae menatap kejantanan Donghae yang berdiri tegak dan menantang di hadapannya dengan tak percaya.

Apa.. Apa benar ini kejantanan seorang bocah SMA? Kayaknya punya dia dulu nggak segede ini, deh.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Donghae menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tangannya beralih mengelus kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ingin coba pegang?" Tanya Donghae sambil menyodorkan kejantanannya kehadapan Hyukjae, membuat wajah Hyukjae memanas. Ia tak bergeming, namun matanya tak lepas dari benda berukuran besar dihadapannya.

"Makanlah.._"_ Ujar Donghae seraya memanjangkan tali yang mengikat Hyukjae dan menuntun tangannya untuk meremas kejantanannya. Hyukjae mengusap ujung kejantanannya menggunakan jemari halusnya, membuat sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kejantanan bocah itu.

"E-enghh.." Nafas Donghae tercekat ketika Hyukjae membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan ujung kejantanannya. Di jilatnya dengan seduktif kejantanan yang sudah memerah itu, lalu dikulum ujungnya, membuat Donghae kembali melenguh.

"Ahh.."

Di tariknya rambut Hyukjae, lalu dengan kasar disodokkannya kejantanannya ke mulut namja manis itu, membuatnya tersedak dan mendorong tubuh Donghae. Namun si pemilik tubuh tetap tak bergeming dan masih mengerang nikmat.

"Hisap, sayang.. Hmphh, aku tahu kau menyukainya.." Erang Donghae. Hyukjae menggeram pelan. Ia mendengus lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo perlahan, meresapi rasa aneh yang menyapa indera perasanya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Donghae secara perlahan dan sesekali meremas testisnya dengan lembut. Hyukjae merasa perutnya mual karena harus menelan kejantanan Donghae yang besarnya nggak kira-kira itu, belum lagi cairan precum yang terasa asin di mulutnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi.. Nikmat?

Sementara tangan kiri Donghae menekan tengkuk Hyukjae, jemari tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menuju bokong seksi Hyukjae dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu memajukan tubuhnya untuk dapat menjangkau lubang Hyukjae, yang rupanya berdampak pada kejantanannya yang semakin mendesak mulut Hyukjae yang tengah melakukan tugasnya—kali ini dengan tempo tak teratur yang membuat Donghae harus ekstra dalam menahan batas kesabarannya.

Jari telunjuk Donghae mulai memasuki _opening_ Hyukjae, membuat namja manis itu memekik kaget.

Berandal-berandal gini dia masih perawan, tahu!

Donghae mengernyit ketika jarinya terasa di hisap oleh lubang ketat Hyukjae. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, membayangkan kejantanannya tertanam jauh di dalam sana. Ia menambahkan jari tengahnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang Hyukjae namun tak berusaha melebarkannya.

"E-ehhh.." Hyukjae kembali menggeram. Gigi-giginya menggores kejantanan Donghae, membuat bocah itu melenguh keenakan.

"Cukup.." Gumam Donghae seraya melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mendelik—antara sakit karena lubangnya terasa seperti dirobek dan merasa kehilangan kejantanan Donghae yang uhh.. Nikmat sekali.

Astaga! Ia seharusnya menangis, bukannya mengakui bahwa kejantanan Donghae besar, nikmat, dan terasa sangat pas di mulutnya—walau memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Kenapa, sayang? Menginginkan ini?" Tanya Donghae, membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Ia melirik kebawah dan menemukan tangan Donghae yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, mempersiapkannya untuk menembus lubang ketat Hyukjae.

BLUSH!

"H-hei, aku masih perawan.." Lirih Hyukjae, membongkar aibnya sendiri—membuat Donghae tertawa dalam hati melihat kepolosan cowok berandal yang manis ini.

"Aku tahu..." Desis Donghae, lalu kembali mencium bibir penuh Hyukjae yang sudah membengkak dengan penuh nafsu, perlahan mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubangnya.

"Di dalam tempat sampah itu terdapat banyak sekali _sex toys_, tapi.. Kita tak membutuhkannya, kan?" Goda Donghae. Hyukjae menggeleng cepat, memancing senyum nakal di bibir Donghae.

"Aku ingin penis-ku lah yang merasakan nikmatnya lubangmu untuk yang pertama kali.."

JLEB

"AKH!" Hyukjae memekik tepat ketika Donghae menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga kejantanannya menghujam lubangnya dalam sekali hentakan. Sementara Donghae meringis, menahan nikmat karena lubang Hyukjae menjepit kejantanannya dengan erat. Donghae memasuki lubang Hyukjae tanpa lubricant dan persiapan—pelebaran—terlebih dahulu, membuat lubang Hyukjae benar-benar kering. Hanya cairan precum yang terus mengalir dari ujung kejantanan Donghae-lah satu-satunya pelumas bagi lubang sudah-tidak-perawannya.

Donghae mengecup pipi putih Hyukjae, lalu menjilat sebutir airmata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Bahkan disaat kesakitan begini, Hyukjae tetap saja manis.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Donghae seraya mengelus rambut Hyukjae secara perlahan, entah kenapa berniat untuk menenangkan namja manis itu. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu membuka matanya—menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ka.. Kau! Aku bukan yeoja, idiot! Jangan asal masuk! Dasar bocah brengsek penis ke—Emphhh!"

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum kembali menyerang bibir Hyukjae dengan ganas. Ia memundurkan pinggulnya sampai kejantanannya hampir keluar dari lubang Hyukjae, bersiap untuk memulai aksi bejatnya. Hyukjae menatap horror kearah bagian bawah mereka, lalu meringis pelan.

"T-tidak, jangan seka—"

Donghae menyentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras.

"—ranghh.. SAKIT, BRENGSEK!" Pekik Hyukjae. Donghae menyeringai, lalu kembali memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan lubang sempit Hyukjae yang memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Kau nikmat..." Geram Donghae seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyukjae. "...nikmat sekali,"

"KYAHHH... SAKIT!"

Seakan tak peduli, Donghae terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menggoda lubang Hyukjae menggunakan kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang, perlahan mengurangi rasa sakit yang di derita oleh Hyukjae akibat lubangnya yang ditembus secara paksa oleh Donghae. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya seakan mengizinkan Donghae untuk bermain-main dengan lehernya, menggigit bibir bawahnya—tak tahan dengan kenikmatan setengah-setengah yang diberikan oleh bocah itu.

"Akhh.. Sa..kit.. E-eh—enaaakhh.." Erangan kesakitan Hyukjae mulai berganti menjadi desahan yang memabukkan, membuat Donghae menyeringai. Sambil menghisap leher Hyukjae dan memainkan _nipple_nya, ia mempercepat genjotannya di lubang Hyukjae, membuat namja itu terhentak-hentak.

"Panggil namaku, Hyuk.." Instruksi Donghae dengan suara rendah. Hyukjae benar-benar mampu menguji kesabarannya. Ia menjadi seksi dan menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan—membuat Donghae ingin menghukum namja itu habis-habisan.

"T-tidak!"

"Panggil namaku.." Tangan kanan Donghae berpindah dari _nipple_ Hyukjae kearah kejantanannya, mengocok benda yang sempat terabaikan olehnya dengan cepat, "..atau..."

"A-aish.. Donghae!" Hyukjae memekik sebelum Donghae sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, takut akan ancaman yang bisa saja membahayakan posisinya.

"Terus.." Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini ia menghantam titik prostat Hyukjae dengan tepat, membuat kepala Hyukjae terasa pening.

"Donghae... Ohh," Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, membuat pose yang tanpa sadar membuat Donghae menelan ludahnya.

"E-enak sekali... Ahh,"

Donghae menyeringai licik. Ia menghentikan gerakannya, lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Hyukjae—membuat namja manis itu menatap tak rela, merasa kehilangan. Ejakulasinya sudah berada di depan mata, dan bocah ini tiba-tiba menghentikan sodokannya.

Donghae melepas seluruh celananya, lalu memindahkan posisinya menjadi duduk di belakang Hyukjae—dengan tubuh Hyukjae yang berada di antara selangkangannya—dan memeluk pinggang namja itu dari belakang.

"Mendesahlah.." Gumam Donghae seraya mengulum daun telinga kiri Hyukjae dengan seduktif. "Memohonlah padaku.."

Donghae menyeringai melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat menahan kekesalannya.

_Ini bocah banyak maunya banget, sih.._

Batin Hyukjae. Donghae mengarahkan lidahnya pada tengkuk Hyukjae dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan sensual, membasahi tengkuk Hyukjae dengan salivanya. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, sementara tangan kanannya kembali menggerayangi paha mulus Hyukjae. Mengelusnya perlahan, membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Donghae terus mengelus paha Hyukjae, hingga elusannya berhenti pada bagian tengah selangkangan Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang memerah dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan precum.

"Kau tak kasihan pada penis kecilmu yang malang ini, hm? Kelihatannya ia suka jika disentuh seperti.. Ini?" Donghae mengelus kejantanan Hyukjae, "..begini.." Lalu meremasnya perlahan, "...atau, begini?" Dilanjutkan dengan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Hyukjae menggelinjang. Ia mendesah hebat tak tentu arah, bingung harus menyerukan apa.

"Desahkan namaku, sayang.." Bisik Donghae, masih tetap mengocok kejantanan Hyukjae—yang bahkan pada saat ereksi-pun ukurannya masih tak sampai dua pertiga miliknya.

"Hae, ngghh.. Hae brengsek.. Ah! Ah!" Hyukjae merasa ejakulasinya akan segera datang.

_Memangnya sebrengsek apa sih aku ini?_

Batin Donghae, bertanya-tanya.

"A-aku hampir.. Yeah, i-ini enak sekalihhh"

Lagi, Donghae menyeringai.

"Akh! Ha.. Hae! Ha—"

_Oops._

Donghae menghentikan kocokannya pada kejantanan Hyukjae dengan sengaja di saat detik-detik terakhir Hyukjae akan mencapai kenikmatannya, membuat ejakulasi Hyukjae terpaksa harus tertunda. Hyukjae meringis. Sebutir airmata mulai membasahi pipinya ketika ia harus kembali menahan nyeri pada kejantanannya. Dasar bocah brengsek! Cara murahan seperti inipun masih juga dilakukan olehnya?

Nampaknya, tiga kali mengalami orgasme yang tertunda bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Ayo, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.." Ujar Donghae dengan nada berbahaya, "Buka lebar pantatmu dan memohonlah padaku.."

"Kumohon, tuan idiot.." Kata Hyukjae, songong. "Mana ada orang memohon dengan cara seperti itu? Ulangi!" Perintah Donghae. Berhadapan dengan Hyukjae lama-lama membuat otaknya meledak.

"N-ngghh.. Kumohon.. "

"Hm? Mohon apa?"

"Ma-masukkan penis besarmu.. Kedalam lubangku.. Kumohon.." Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Donghae tersenyum puas. "Dengan senang hati, sayang.." Bertepatan dengan itu, sebuah benda tumpul dan panjang kembali menerobos masuk ke lubang Hyukjae yang masih ketat dalam sekali sentakkan. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya dengan erat. "Enak, eh?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, antara menahan nikmat dan malu. "_If that so, ride me.._"

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. Setelah memastikan bahwa lubangnya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda besar itu, ia segera menaikkan pinggulnya hingga sebatas kepala kejantanan Donghae. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah, melawan gaya gravitasi dan mengakibatkan kejantanan Donghae menumbuk titik terdalamnya.

"A-ahhh.." Keduanya mengerang, tak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan menjadi senikmat ini. "Hae.. Donghae.. Kumohon.." Hyukjae kembali memohon. Mengerti, Donghae segera memposisikan kedua tangannya di pinggul Hyukjae untuk membantu Hyukjae menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri yang meraih tengkuk Hyukjae dan tangan kanan yang terus mengerjai kejantanannya.

Mereka terus bergerak random—kadang cepat, kadang lambat, bergerak berlainan arah, menghentak dan memutar, hingga..

"A-aish, aku mau..mau.."

"Kehhhluarkan saja.. Ughh"

SPLURT~!

Cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari lubang kejantanan Hyukjae, membasahi tubuhnya dan dinding disekitarnya. Hyukjae terkulai lemah ketika disadarinya tangan Donghae kembali memanjakan titik sensitifnya—bibir yang kembali membuat tanda di lehernya, tangan kanan yang mencubit _nipple_nya dan tangan kiri yang mengocok kejantanannya yang telah dibasahi sperma, serta kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Masih berdiri dengan sempurna karena belum keluar sama sekali.

"Kita tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kau berhasil membuatku keluar, sayang.." Ujar Donghae seraya mengulum jarinya yang terkena cairan Hyukjae, menginformasikan hal yang paling tidak ingin di dengar olehnya. Hyukjae hanya menggeram pelan. Kejantanannya kembali terbangun seiring dengan kocokan Donghae yang bertambah cepat. "Menungginglah.."

Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan bingung,

"H-hah? Bagaimana caranya?" Donghae hanya tersenyum, lalu memajukan tubuhnya, memaksa tubuh Hyukjae untuk menungging diatas lantai dengan dirinya yang duduk di pinggir closet.

"K-kau gila, Donghae..benar-benar—A-ah! Ah! Akkkhh..."

Donghae kembali menggenjot lubang Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Dengan posisi seperti ini, lubang Hyukjae terasa lebih menjepit kejantanannya, membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Mendesahlah.."

"Ngghh..hmphh..Hae..Besar sekali, astaga—_de..ohh, deeper!_ Terus, Hae! Oh, _god_.."

"Hyukkie.. Kau benar-benar sempithh.. Enghh" Racau Donghae, kali ini disertai sebuah panggilan manis. Inilah kenikmatan yang ia cari sedari tadi!

"Te-terus, Hae, di..disana! Disana..ahh, dasar lamban! Lebih cepaaat!" Donghae tersenyum ketika ia kembali menemukan gumpalan daging jauh di dalam lubang Hyukjae, namun kembali cemberut ketika mendengar rengekannya.

_KAU MENANTANGKU?!_

Batin Donghae, sewot. Ia terus menumbuk titik tersebut dengan kecepatan yang berubah-ubah, membuat Hyukjae melayang.

"Enaaak! Teruuusshh..Hmmphh.."

"Ugh, kau.. Sempit sekali.." Donghae menggeram pelan ketika dirasakannya lubang Hyukjae menjepit kejantanannya dengan sangat kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tusukannya pada lubang Hyukjae.

"Kau.. Engh, yang terlalu besar... B-brengsek! Ah—Hmmph! Kkhh.."

"Sial, tubuhmu enak sekali!_ Ah yeshh, i'm gonna_—"

"Ja.. Jangan di dalam! Ahhh..."

"Uhh, permintaan ditolak. Telan semua benihku, nghh.. Ini untukmu, sayang.." Geram Donghae seraya menembakkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Hyukjae, di susul dengan Hyukjae yang juga keluar di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Huwaaah... Aku mau keluar lagi.. Aaahh.."

SPLURT! SPLURT!

Seakan tak ada habisnya, sperma Donghae terus keluar hingga membuat perut Hyukjae kembung dan sebagian menetes keluar dari lubangnya. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan karena jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya hanya dengan dua kali permainan—dengan seorang namja, pula—kejantanannya pasti sangat _excited!_

Setelah dirasa cukup, Donghae segera menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan memaksanya untuk duduk di pangkuannya tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih berkedut dari dalam lubang Hyukjae. Sesaat keduanya sama-sama terdiam, saling menetralkan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Brengsek, sudah kubilang jangan dikeluarkan di dalam! Apa kau tuli?" Bentak Hyukjae setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menyesal?" Tanya Donghae seraya menghirup aroma shampo dari rambut Hyukjae dengan lembut. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae, memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dari belakang dengan posesif.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana, idiot?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Hyukjae. Donghae mengecup rahang Hyukjae seraya bergumam, "Ya baguslah.."

"M-mwo? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Ngomong-ngomong," Donghae menyela, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau di ingat-ingat, tadi kau tak meminta tolong samasekali, ya?"

Hyukjae tersentak dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Padahal tadi saat Kyuhyun itu menghubungimu, kau bisa saja memberitahu dimana lokasimu, atau setidaknya berteriak minta tolong.. Dia pasti mencarimu. Tapi, kenapa?"

Ah, benar juga.. Bukannya berpikir untuk kabur ketika ada kesempatan, ia malah meminta Kyuhyun untuk memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"I-itu karena.."

Donghae menunggu jawaban Hyukjae.

"Eung..."

Donghae masih menunggu.

"A-anu, kalau masalah itu..."

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu pengen banget aku perkosa, begitu?"

"H-heh, tidak!"

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Hyukjae. Namja ini memang sangat menarik, tak salah jika ia menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

"Kau tak berpikir bahwa ini hanya akan berakhir menjadi _one night stand_, bukan?" Tanyanya, mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab. Hyukjae _mengernyit,_ bukankah hal seperti ini memang akan selalu berakhir seperti itu? Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?"

Donghae tersenyum. Senyum yang—entahlah, tapi—terlihat sangat tampan di mata Hyukjae.

"Hmm.. Hubungan yang lebih serius?" Ucapan Donghae sukses membuat Hyukjae melotot. "Ka.. Kau bercanda?"

"Nongdam aniya! Kau tahu, kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta.."

"Tidakkah itu terdengar menjijikkan? Maksudku—aku namja, kau namja.. Kita.."

Tak ada lanjutan. Hanya suara deru nafas milik kedua namja itu yang memburu dan saling bersahutan. Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyukjae, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia kembali mengecup pipi mulus Hyukjae, lalu menatap wajahnya dari samping. Cukup tampan, pantas saja ia mudah mendapatkan yeoja. Namun, bukankah wajah tampan tersebut akan terlihat sangat cantik jika disandingkan dengannya?

Kalau begitu, namja ini harus menjadi miliknya.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Hari ini aku akan melepasmu, tenanglah. Tapi aku akan terus mengejarmu—besok dan seterusnya.."

Oh—selamat bermimpi buruk, Hyuk!

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Hyukjae mendengus pelan ketika rasa sakit di pantatnya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Demi tuhan, aktivitasnya dan Donghae semalam membuat tulang-tulangnya remuk!

Nampaknya tak ada Hyukjae si berandalan hari ini. Hei, bagaimana bisa kau memalak atau berkelahi jika untuk sekedar jalan saja kau terlihat seperti bebek pincang?

_Uh, menyebalkan.._

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam-pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berteriak 'playboy-kita-yang-satu-ini-ternyata-tunduk-pada-s eorang-bocah' di hadapan semua orang.

Heh..

Hyukjae melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kertas putih—yang sudah terdapat banyak coretan 'Donghae idiot' dan 'Bocah brengsek' disana—dan mencabik-cabiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Pandangannya beralih pada ponselnya, menatapnya dengan ragu.

**+82286441xxx**

**'Donghae tampan—brengsek'**

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika otaknya kembali memutar perkataan Donghae semalam.

_"Hubungi aku jika kau merindukanku.." Ujar Donghae seraya mencatat nomor ponselnya di ponsel Hyukjae—dan menamai dirinya sendiri dengan Donghae tampan—yang Hyukjae tambahkan dengan kata brengsek tanpa menghapus kata tampan disana—karena sulit dipungkiri bahwa Donghae memang tampan._

"Tidak, aku tak merindukanmu. Aku membencimu." Gumam Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Telpon. Tidak. Telpon. Tidak.

Ingin menelpon, tetapi harga dirinya melarang keras untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tapi kalau tidak? U-uh, kangen..

PLAK!

Hyukjae menampar pipinya sendiri, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bertingkah sok uke. Lagipula—hei, siapa juga yang merindukan bocah brengsek itu?

Hyukjae tersenyum miris sebelum menekan tanda panggilan keluar dilayar ponselnya.

Benar kan, dia memang munafik.

Tak lama, seseorang mengangkat sambungan telponnya, membuat hati Hyukjae melompat kesenangan dan nyaris membuatnya menari harlem jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa pinggangnya masih remuk.

"A-ahh.. Yeoboseyo?"

Hyukjae mengernyit ketika mendapati suara sapaan yang disertai desahan dari seberang. "Ne, Donghae, ini aku.."

"O-oh, enghh.. Aku tahu kau akan menelpon.. Kau merindukanku, bukan?"

"Ngg.. Donghae?" Hyukjae semakin bingung terhadap suara-suara yang—sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya—dikeluarkan oleh Donghae.

"Yes, baby? Maaf, tubuhmu semalam itu terus mengganggu pikiranku—Ah, seandainya kau ada disini, mungkin aku sudah.. Ah.."

"Sial kau, hentikan!" Hyukjae memekik malu. Ia tahu jelas apa yang tengah Donghae lakukan, namun akal sehatnya melarangnya untuk memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Baiklah, baiklah.. Hmmph.. Aku akan menjemputmu di kampus, oke?"

Hyukjae melongo.

Apa-apaan anak itu?

"A-aku tak perlu—"

"Jangan kabur! _Bye,_ berandal cantik bertubuh seksi, saranghae!"

PIP!

"—di jemput."

Sambungan telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh Donghae, membuat Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Nampaknya keputusannya untuk menghubungi bocah brengsek itu memang salah besar. Wajah Hyukjae sontak memerah hingga ke telinga—entah menahan marah atau malu. _Sial, apanya yang cantik? Aku tampan, brengsek!_

Sepertinya kau jarang melihat kaca, Hyuk.

_T-tapi kalau yang bilang cantik Donghae, nggak apa-apa, sih..,_ Lanjut _inner_nya, _error_.

E-eh?

"Ya tuhan, bocah idiot itu telah menghamili otak normalku.."

Gumam Hyukjae sebelum menjedukkan kepalanya keatas meja—lagi.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Halooo, gue kembali dengan kelanjutannya. Sesuai janji, gue update kilat! How is it? Biasa aja? Garing? Kurang asem? Maklum, NC pertama sih.

Chapter ini cuma gue edit sekali, terus terang aja gue malu—mual—bacanya. Berasa brengsek banget udah bikin cerita PWP. Banyak typo ya maaf, ini panjang banget soalnya.

Maaf ya lagi-lagi gabisa bales review, tapi semuanya udah gue baca dan—kalo masalah NC sih emang pada cepet ya—responnya baik banget.

Well, terima kasih telah membaca, dan HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY SOUTH KOREA! *tebarconfetti*

Setelah baca Fic ini, masih ada yang mau minta NC lagi ke gue?

*kabur*


End file.
